LEGO DC
LEGO Superheroes, also known as LEGO Batman and LEGO DC Supervillains, is a stop-motion LEGO series by Metaworld. It follows the adventures of various superheroes and villains, such as the Justice League. Episodes DC Season One # Riddler’s Withdrawal: Batman's Rogues Gallery escapes from Arkham Asylum. The Riddler and Clay-Face formulate a plan to rob the Gotham City Bank by travelling through a parking building. Will they succeed? Probably, albeit not for long. # Triple Clay: After hearing about the explosion at Gotham City Bank, Batman and Robin come over to investigate. Clay-Face is busy making money rain, and when the Dynamic Duo find him inside the bank, things are sure to get messy! # Don't be an Ice-Hole: Riddler and Mr. Freeze plot to break into the abandoned Fries’ Ice Cream Parlor in attempts to steal enough ice crystals to power Freeze’s freeze ray. Little do they know that Batman is tracking them with his Batarang Tracker. # Polarizing Reception: Mr. Freeze frees his Icemen from their freezing cells and uses them to attack the Dynamic Duo when they arrive. Will Batman and Robin make it out? Or will they be put on ice? # Two-Face Chase: Batman and Robin chase Riddler and Two-Face's van in the Batmobile (and later the Knightcrawler). The bad guys are rescued by Poison Ivy. # The Greeny Phantom: Riddler and Ivy make their way to Botanic Gardens where they steal mutated ivy seeds, but Poison Ivy stays after Superman arrives. # Green with Envy: Batman and Robin go to Botanic Gardens to stop Poison Ivy, but Robin gets seduced! When Superman comes back, things won’t go so well... # Golden Coral: Riddler and Two-Face freeze a river to reach the Gold Reserves Island. Using one of their goons in a kamikaze truck, they gain entry and make their way to the gold vault. # The Ultimate Battle: Upon reaching the Gold Reserves, the Dynamic Duo find it under siege. Entering, they find that Two-Face has covered the floor in acid to prevent their advancement. They cross on a boat, and defeat Riddler. Meanwhile Batman accidentally knocks Two-Face off of a tower, killing him. Season Two # Bane of Existence: Penguin unites his gang for a meeting, which includes Batman's toughest enemies - Man-Bat, Killer Croc, and Bane- as well as himself and Catwoman. He shows them his penguins and how they could be used to take over Gotham City, but they need a radar dish and a diamond to power it. Bane and Penguin leave for the dock, where they steal the dish and place it on a fishing boat. Penguin leaves Bane, who, infuriated, throws a Police Car into the air, which lands on and kills him. # Anions and Cations: Penguin and Catwoman travel by rooftop and destroy a Police Helicopter before they enter the museum. They steal the Gotham Diamond, but Catwoman refuses to give it to The Penguin. Before he can convince her, the Police Officers arrived and they split-up (credits to Brickipedia for description). # The Cat(woman) in the Hat(woman): While Batman and Robin pursue Catwoman, Penguin and Killer Croc escape through the docks on their boat. Catwoman is cornered and tosses the diamond off of a rooftop where a bulldog takes it. Catwoman is arrested. # Batboat vs. Penguin Sub: Batman and Robin spot the Penguin's fishing boat and chase after him. Will they be able to stop Penguin? Meanwhile, the bulldog gives the Gotham Diamond to Catwoman's cat, Isis. # Sewer-Cide Squad: Penguin and Killer Croc make their way to a police station through the sewage system to rescue Catwoman (since Isis brought her the diamond in Batboat vs. Penguin Sub). As Catwoman and Penguin flee with the diamond, Croc covers their flight (credits to Brickipedia for description). # The Crocodilian Menace: The Dark Knight (Batman) and Night-Wing (Robin) go down to the sewers to kill the diabolical Killer Croc to stop him from massacring more innocent people. Not for little kids! # Bats, Cats, and Birds: Man-Bat, Penguin, and Catwoman try to find Arctic World in Gotham Zoo, while Batman and Nightwing try to stop them. # Arctic Asylum: Penguin and Catwoman flee to the Arctic World where they set up a radar dish. The satellite powers the penguin henchmen, allowing them to conquer the city. # Ice-Berger's Syndrome: Making their way through the Arctic World, the Dynamic Duo fight the Penguin's henchmen. Will they be able to reroute the Penguin Bombers and destroy the satellite? Season Three # Mad Hater: Joker prepares to spread Joker Venom over Gotham City from the Cathedral, but also wants to cause chaos for Batman. Mad Hatter is sent to Ace Chemicals to retrieve toxins. # Amusement Mile: Joker and Harley Quinn set a trap for Commissioner Gordon at Amusement Mile. Will he fall for it? # Saving the Commissioner: Joker sends Batman a telecast of what they are planning to do to Gordon if Batman doesn't save him. Reaching Amusement Mile, Batman and Robin attempt to rescue Gordon and battle Harley Quinn. But will Joker get away? # Aerial Assault: TBA. # Flight of the Bat: TBA. # Vandalized: TBA. # Ejecting out of a Prison Bus: TBA. # Moth-Man: TBA. # Tower of Terror: The Joker and Harley Quinn scale the cathedral and plan to poison the whole town with Joker Venom. Will they succeed? # The Dark Night: The Dynamic Duo hunts Harley Quinn to the top of the tower, where she and Joker and hide in huge bells. Will they be able to find the baddies before it's too late? Season Four # Joker Pursuit: Batman and Robin chase Joker across the city. Will he get away and poison the city? Or will Batman save the day? # Chemical Warfare: At Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin find that The Joker has stolen chemical substances. How will they escape when a fire starts? # Truck Chase: The Dynamic Duo infiltrate a LexCorp Juggernaut. Will Joker (and Lex Luthor) get away? # Bat Cave-In: After digging a cavity into the Batcave, Joker and Lex Luthor attack the Batcave. Will the heroes win? Or the villains? # Aerial Assault: Batman and Superman attack the LexCorp jet, but when they reach the control room, Batman is dropped through a trapdoor. Will Superman be able to save him? # Corps Bride: From LexCorp, a huge mecha emerges and heads to Gotham. Will Batman and Superman be able to stop it? # Lutheran Teachings: Superman is weakened from the mecha’s Kryptonite blaster. Will Batman be able to save the day? # My Way or the Subway: TBA. Mighty Micros # The Flash vs. Captain Cold: Gem Robbery: When Captain Cold steals a gem from the bank, the Flash comes to stop him! Who will win? # The Flash vs. Captain Cold: Fallen Forest: TBA. Characters Heroes * Batman: The heroic protector of Gotham City, a man who is dressed like a bat who combats evil and strikes fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. His secret identity is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superpowers, he is the world's smartest man and greatest fighter. He is also the founder of the Justice League, although he has several enemies, with the show focusing on his struggles against The Joker and The Riddler. * Robin: Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, making him a heir to the world's greatest hero and it’s worst villain, Ra's Al Ghul. Damian's existance was initially unknown to Batman. Genetically perfected and grown in an artificial womb, Damian was intended to be a formidable warrior. Damian became a talented martial artist pre-adolescence. * Batgirl: Batgirl is a technological intellectual and an astounding investigator. Although she has no superpowers, Batgirl is the Justice League's best problem solver and never gives up. She often shoves the boundaries of what people anticipate of her. * Nightwing: After talking with Superman, Dick Grayson learned of the Kryptonian tale of Nightwing, who was an anti-hero that was rejected by his family. Dick adopted the name and retired his role as Robin, which would be used by Damian Wayne later. However, Nightwing has since gone back to being Batman's sidekick, just under a different alias. Villains * Clay-Face: Archaeologist Matt Hagen was transformed into the abominable Clay-Face by a pool of plutonium. He now possesses super strength and can transform his clay body into any form. * Mister Freeze: Doctor Victor Fries was a cyrogenicist until a lab accident lowered his body temperature, forcing him to wear a refrigerated suit of armor to survive. * Poison Ivy: Pamela Lillian was once a young botanist. When her professor tricked her into stealing old prehistoric chives, he poisoned her with them so she could not report him. She survived and, while getting an immunity to toxins, Lillian went crazy and became Poison Ivy, a terrorist out to save the environment in an insane way. Ever since she acquired her plant powers, Ivy has revolved her crimes around her plant fetish and an evil way of preserving nature. * Two-Face: Gotham City’s sliest sinner, Two-Face is double-trouble for Batman! Constantly scheming misdemeanor and madness in Gotham, this felon uses a two-headed coin to reach conclusions and generate havoc among the calm civilians. He is after a big score at the Gotham City Gold Reserves when he plots a robbery with the Riddler. * The Riddler: This criminal genius is always up to no good in Gotham City as he tries to puzzle Batman with hint-filled crimes! A genius and master of escape, it is a challenge for even Batman to solve The Riddler’s evil guessing games! * Bane: With optimal combat skills and super strength, Bane is one of the deadliest brutes ever built! He is usually by the side of the Penguin, using his enormous muscles to fight Batman and cause evil and anarchy all over Gotham City. His ultra-effective secret weapon, venom, makes him a tough foe of the Dynamic Duo! * Cat-Woman: Infamous master burglar, Cat-Woman, is a cat-loving criminal that has always got Batman hunting her! A gymnast and martial artist, her feline reflexes help her thieve Gotham City better than anyone. Batman is on her trail to recover the Gotham Diamond, but should watch out for her whip! Cat-Woman is Batman’s wildest foe, and may be carrying rabies! * Killer Croc: Sideshow wrestler Waylon Jones was born with unusual genes that over time have changed his appearance to become like that of a crocodile. With his strong muscles, sharp teeth and hard, scaly skin, Killer Croc has double in strength what he has in intelligence. Be happy you aren't this man's orthodontist! * Man-Bat: Doctor Kirk Langstrom tested the blood of a bat on himself in attempts to cure his deafness, which ended up transforming him into a giant bat. Now, as the terrifying Man-Bat, he terrorizes the streets of Gotham City. * The Penguin: The Penguin is a criminal in Gotham City and one of Batman's deadliest foes. The Penguin uses weaponized umbrellas to kill his victims. Member of the Secret Society of Super Villains, aka Oswald Cobblepot. * Mad Hatter: TBA. * Harley Quinn: Harleen Quinzel was a therapist at Arkham Asylum who fell in love with the archenemy of Batman, the Joker. Willing to do anything to be with the Clown Prince of Crime, Harleen took the name "Harley Quinn" and became an associate of the demented criminal. * The Joker: The Joker is Batman's greatest enemy and the deadliest villain alive. An eternal curse on the residents of Gotham City, the Joker is unpredictable, quick-witted, and degeneracy incarnate. * Lex Luther: The brilliant director of LexCorp, Alexander Luther, Junior inherited his father’s company at a young age and soon transformed it into a cutting-edge technology corporation. His fear of heroes from other planets leads him to pit hero against hero – a scheme that may be aided by his collection of strange meteorites. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Poison Ivy kisses a guard, but this is to kill him rather than as an actual display of affection. * Superman and Poison Ivy kiss in one scene. Robin almost snogs her in another episode, but Superman stops him. * Tyler Ferrari and Tyra Beaulieu make advances towards one another throughout Bats, Cats, and Birds, with what appears to be a marriage or proposal happening near the middle of the video (nothing is depicted). * Graffiti with the text reading "naughty", "meat", and a reference to "happy endings" are all sprawled on the wall of Penguin's boat in Bats, Cats, and Birds. Brendan has joked that this would get the video an NC-17 rating, but this isn't very likely, especially given the fact that some of the text is cut off. * Tyra Beaulieu is forcibly kissed by a Taliban member in Arctic Asylum. * Nightwing kisses Tyra Beaulieu when she's partially frozen. * A (non-detailed) drawing of a penis is depicted in Ice-Berger's Syndrome, but it is torn in half before it can be seen fully. * Harley Quinn seduces some of the security guards. Violence & Gore * A large amount of violence is depicted, but all of the characters are cartoony LEGO minifigures. * Heroes and villains are shot and clobber each other. * Acid is depicted in some episodes; some characters melt upon stepping in it. * In Riddler's Withdrawal, Riddler fires at an officer (he falls over without injury detail, a chalk outline is depicted with a red stain later on). * An explosion occurs at the bank after dynamite and a nuclear device are set off; Clay-Face appears to have burst apart from the blast, but he reassembles himself. * A gigantic Clayface goon is dismembered, and morphs into a gravestone. * Clayface is melted and killed by the sprinkler system at the end of Banking on Batman. * Gunfire and missile explosions accompany vehicles chases. * Batman is caught in an explosion in Polarizing Reception. He is later shown covered with bloody bandages at the start of Two-Face Chase. * A cop is run over by Two-Face's truck in Two-Face chase, with a bloody pulp shown after he's crushed. * An officer is eaten by a plant monster in The Greeny Phantom (offscreen, we hear screaming). * The later videos are far bloodier and gorier, with standouts being the Riddler and Two-Face's episodes, which depict bloody shootings and brains, and the Killer Croc episodes, which have dismemberment and blood. However, the fact that Play Dough is used in the Killer Croc episode mitigates the violence. * Later episodes depict visible damage to goons, such as a man getting slammed into the concrete and bleeding in the Bane episode. * Bodies with bloody, meaty gunshot wounds are depicted in Bats, Cats, and Birds, as well as Ice-Berger's Syndrome. However, the bodies are out of focus and not extremely realistic. * A hostage is killed in Bats, Cats, and Birds, although the actual shooting is not depicted; a gunshot is heard and the man's hat lands on a log, with blood trailing down a nearby plant. * Arctic Asylum gets violent and gory. Security guards are shot, with blood and intestines (the latter of which are simply coils of red clay and chewing gum) depicted. * Feces are visible in the sewers leading to Penguin's lair, some of which with human remains inside. * Multiple innocents are exploded and shot by the Penguin Minions (we don't see most of the killings, with one of the exceptions being a man's girlfriend getting shot). A child is killed, which is implied by him dropping his ice cream cone and blood dripping onto it. * Penguin gets caught in an explosion and dies, with the resulting corpse being charred. Profanity * No language is present, therefore no profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Joker Venom, poison gas, and hot, steaming acid are the only substances that are typically depicted. * Cigarettes are littered across the streets of Gotham City, although they're pretty badly made and aren't visible for very long. * Riddler smokes a cigar in one episode; no smoke is depicted, although a lighting and puffing sound are heard. * Graffiti related to marijuana (i.e. green leaves) and its effects ("Stay High") are depicted in Bats, Cats, and Birds. * A nightclub with a bar is depicted in one episode; drinks and such are depicted and consumed. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The Joker is played out to be threatening, but isn't intended to frighten viewers. * The rather sudden explosion in Riddler's Withdrawal may be intense for younger viewers. * The shooting in Golden Coral is rather intense, and may upset viewers with PTSD. * A captive is shot in cold blood in Cats, Bats, and Birds. This is one of the darkest moments in the Batman episodes, although the rapid tone change to Tyra Beaulieu on a submerged lilypad lessens this (Batman is still depressed, though). * The some of the Penguin and Joker episodes depict multiple motiveless murders of innocents. * A rather dark cemetery scene is depicted in Ice-Berger's Syndrome. The scene is lightened by some bathos, however. Trivia * The show takes place in an alternate universe where characters from DC, Marvel, The Incredibles, Overwatch, Vepturegeng, Ninjago, and De Mansio coexist. * Brendan had briefly resigned from the DC series, with his older brother, Zachary, haven taken over, directing and producing Sewer-Cide Squad and The Crocodilian Menace, having directed and produced Green with Envy beforehand. However, Brendan has since returned as director and producer as of Bats, Cats, and Birds, but still takes many ideas from Zachary.